Four Hearts Intertwined
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Mary Poppins sees an old friend she hasn't seen in years. And boy does it escalated quickly. short, stupid and funny... with a hint of sex.


**Four Hearts Intertwined **

**By Dr. John Smith**

Mary Poppins; famed governess was walking about in a shopping center when she saw two girls run past her. Both girls were dressed as if they were from ancient China and not England but when she turned to see where they came from, she saw him… the Doctor; wearing a long dark green morning coat with orange collars and dark red sleeve cuffs, under it he wore a light blue collard vest and a dark purple tie and some dark brown dress pants. He was standing at an apple cart when she walked up to him; he turned his head and smiled "Hello Poppins." He spoke in a guff tone.

She smiled at him "Hello Mr. Smith, what brings you here?" the last time she saw him; he had long white hair, but now his hair was both black and white, kinda like a skunk. She tried holding it back but she couldn't, she pulled him into a hug "I've missed you Doctor."

He hugged her back "I've missed you too Governess."

She looked up to see his face "Doctor, is Gallifrey alright?" she asked.

He sighed "I'm afraid not… it was destroyed in a war with the Daleks. Remember when I told you not to return to Gallifrey and to stay on earth?" She nodded "What did you do after I told you to stay?"

She sighed "I took care of this banker's children, unruly ones, but Gallifrey's best Governess can handle anything!" she suddenly felt saddened "But now I know I can never return home. What have you been doing this whole time Doctor?"

"Traveling; had a number of companions. Found out Susan had a Granddaughter."

Her eyes widened "Susan! My, I remember when she was just a little girl. What's her Granddaughter's name?"

He chuckled "Ty Lee, met her in a place called the Fire Nation, orthogonal universe where the humans possess the powers of the four earthly elements."

She smiled, but it didn't last as she began to cry into his chest, he held her chin up and attached his lips to her "My dear Poppins, everything will be alright. I am a Doctor after all." He said with a hint of joke in his voice.

She hit his chest "It's not nice to joke Doctor!" she gave him a seductive look "But Doctor, since we are the last ones… I have an idea." She grabbed his tie and headed towards the TARDIS.

-A few minutes later-

Ty Lee and Toph returned to the TARDIS with a bag of goods, Toph asking the question "Where's the Doc?"

Ty Lee looked around and saw his shoes by the consul "His shoes? He never takes these off."

Toph interjected "Then let's find him."

As they walked further in Ty Lee noticed his coat flung over the railing "Found his coat." She also noticed a black dress coat, this one female. They decided to head into the hallways.

-Hallways-

Ty Lee was picking up pieces of discarded clothing, this time the Doctor's tie and vest, and a woman's pink scarf and red bowtie.

Toph picked up a woman's bowler hat with a flower in it.

And the strange thing was the women's clothing started increasing with a dark blue skirt and a white woman's dress shirt.

As they followed the trail of clothing they finally saw the Doctor's white dress shirt outside his bedroom door and on the doorknob was a women's hair tie. Toph and Ty Lee were in for a surprise as they opened the door.

-Doctor's room-

Ty Lee slowly opened the door to the large room cluttered with books and papers, and about three bookcases.

They then turned their eyes to the queen sized bed only to see the Doctor asleep… naked, with a naked woman next to him; her waist was covered by a blanket and her arms were wrapped around the Doctor's chest.

Ty Lee and Toph turned to face each other and slowly shut the door and ran back to the consul room.

-Consul Room-

Toph ran into the room covering her eyes while screaming "I CAN NEVER UNSEE THAT!"

Ty Lee commented "It was kinda cute Toph. When was the last time we saw Grandpa with any woman besides us?"

Toph replied "Never, but he says he never went that far with a woman before."

Ty Lee sighed "But what if she was like Grandpa and I? Maybe they could repopulate the Time Lord race?" she said enthusiastically.

Toph cringed at the thought "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" she snapped.

That's when the Doctor walked in wearing nothing but his dress pants "Is there a problem?" he questioned why they were yelling.

They froze with shocked expressions on their faces.

**You like that story? Well good, now I will explain why Ty Lee called the Doctor 'Grandpa' it will be explained in the new chapter of "Adventures of a Blind Girl"; as for the controversial scene with the Doctor and Mary Poppins? Think about it… think about it… your mind ruined yet? GOOD! In reality there are more Time Lord's like; Willy Wanka, James Bond, Miss. Frizzle, Santa Clause and Princess Celestia.**


End file.
